Natalie Winchester
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: She was the odd duck of the family. Found a month before the fire, Natalie was always the baby of the three. So when she's finally reunited with her brothers Sam and Dean, they find their baby sister isn't so innocent anymore...she's dating the very thing they were trained to hunt! Can they survive Natalie's mysterious past, or while demons rip their family apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Naruto/Supernatural crossover featuring Naruko Uzumaki (Natalie) and the Winchester brothers. Now the Naruto-verse will come into play shortly after season five, but until then Naruko will have no contact with the Elemental Nations aside from learning from her parents ghosts and having a summoning contract. So no complaining about the fact that there's almost nothing of Naruto in it aside from Natalie!**

* * *

Dean was about to stab the Trickster with the stake when he heard something...was that music?

Sam, Bobby and Loki all paused what they were doing.

Yep, definitely music. Whoever was singing had a really good voice too.

A girl with blond hair in a pixie cut, tattoos down her left arm and one down her left eye was singing to whatever song she had on her Ipod, while she waltzed in unconcerned by the monsters in the auditorium. She took out her earbuds and looked across the stage and her eyes immediately landed on Dean.

Everyone stared at her for different reasons.

Her eyes narrowed at Dean, anger clear in her eyes.

"Dean, what the_ hell_ are you planning to do with my boyfriend?!" hissed the girl. Her blue eyes were sharp as they pinned Dean to the floor.

"Natalie?" he said in shock, before her comment registered. "What do you mean _boyfriend?!"_

"Hey Nat," said Sam.

Natalie Winchester, the youngest child (though she was adopted) of the Winchester family and the only girl. She was a hunter like her brothers and adopted father, but after a spat with Dean had run away shortly after Sam had. The only way they knew she was alive was because she occasionally visited Bobby for help, though she was careful to avoid Dean after the massive fight she had with him.

Natalie was two inches taller than Dean, though still shorter than Sam. She had sunshine blond hair and ice-blue eyes. On her cheeks were a pair of faint whisker-like markings. She had a rather sizable bust and a killer figure (which had been part of the reason she had a fight with Dean) that most men would drool over. She wore somewhat revealing clothing that tended to expose her stomach, though she always wore jeans rather than the rather skimpy shorts others with her figure wore.

She was also younger than Sam by four months.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" asked Dean.

"Well I _was_ coming here to find my boyfriend Loki. What the hell are you trying to do to him? I swear to god if you're planning to run off another guy I like I will strangle you!" she growled.

"Babe, it's not like that!" said Loki nervously.

"Then what is it like Loki?" she demanded.

"They came hunting for me," he said.

Natalie noticed the floozies he had conjured and growled.

"Loki, what have I said about bringing these two out?"

Loki winced.

"Wait a damn minute. Is this the reason you've never brought your mystery boyfriend over?" said Bobby.

"You think I would be stupid enough to tell you my boyfriend is a trickster when you're liable to shoot him on sight? Or worse, tell Dad?" she scoffed.

"Dad's dead," said Dean.

"Well boo-hoo. He was an asshole anyway," said Natalie rolling her eyes. "Now, am I going to have to split you lot up or do I have to get physical?"

Dean backed off from Loki, who got rid of his constructs. There was no way they were getting out of this mess that easily.

* * *

"So Nat, why did you leave?" asked Sam. They were in another town, and Loki had been dragged along by his sister.

"I got sick and tired of man-whore Dean chasing off the guys who flirted with me at bars," she told him with an eye-roll.

That had been the main reason she had left. Every time a guy showed any real interest in her, Dean would show up and either chase him off or pretend he was her boyfriend. It had really pissed her off.

Sam looked at Dean, who was unrepentant about his actions. He wasn't letting some lowlife knock his sister up, and after Sam had left he had transferred all those overprotective tendencies over to Natalie.

"How's Hades?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Hades was a hellhound Natalie had gotten through a game of high-stakes poker with a crossroads demon when she was fifteen. Crowley (the demon she had been playing against) had been rather pissed that a hunter had managed to beat him while he was stone cold sober, but had given her the agreed prize...a pure-breed hell hound puppy she had named Hades. He had been surprised she could see the dog, let alone train the thing.

Since neither John nor Dean could see the puppy, she had been able to keep it a secret...until it saved her from a werewolf one night and they learned she had been keeping it for nearly six months under their noses.

Sam, the lone Winchester able to see it other than Natalie, had kept his mouth shut about the hellhound because he happened to like dogs and Hades was like the pet he had never been allowed to have.

Natalie grinned.

"Want to see him? He's outside," she said.

Sam followed Natalie outside...and saw a dog easily the size of the Impala snoozing next to a large tree. He took one look at the collar and realize that it was Hades.

"Yikes. How did he get so big?" asked Sam. He knew Hades was friendly...to a point.

"According to Loki, demons usually get hellhound familiars in packs, rather than just the one. The bigger the pack, the smaller the hellhound. However I just have the one and that meant less fighting for food. So Hades just kept growing until he was so big I literally can ride him like a horse. He's way faster than cars, so I've never had to get a license," said Natalie grinning.

"Think he still remembers me?"

"Hades," said Natalie, whistling.

The massive hellhound got up and lumbered over to where his master was. He sniffed Sam once before he whined. Sam scratched his ear and was rewarded with a wagging tail. He grinned.

"So when did you get your eye tattooed?" asked Sam.

"Hmm? Oh, this. It's not actually a tattoo, just something I found online and drew with a permanent marker. The one on my shoulder is a special summoning one that Loki had on hand and put there...along with the awesome wing pattern on my back."

"So how did you and Loki meet?" asked Sam, as they sat down outside with their beers. Dean and Bobby were grilling Loki about his intentions towards Natalie, since they weren't allowed to kill him without upsetting her.

She was considered the baby of the Winchester family, which was part of the reason why she had struck out on her own. She was always closest to Sam though.

"I was at this neutral club in Arizona a few months after my fight with Dean and these demons kept trying to either get into my pants or hook up..."

"Neutral club?"

"A place where there is no hunting or dealing. Basically an area where demons, hunters and other supernatural forces have to declare a truce so long as they are inside the place or else they get kicked out. It's a place where those in the know can relax without having to worry about their alliances or status," explained Natalie, "Anyway here I was, trying to enjoy my drink in peace when this loser demon from the pit came over and started trying to get into my pants. He must have thought I was from the Pit too because of Hades, who was in his cuddly form at the time. All of a sudden he shuts up and I see this pagan god waltz up and order the most sugar-filled drink on the list. He acted as a deterrent for the other losers so we strike up a conversation. Next thing I know I'm on a couch inside his apartment with Hades next to me with the worst damn hangover."

Sam immediately went into big brother mode.

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"Nah. Said that since I entertained him so much by annoying the lesser demons that he felt he owed me a safe place to ride out the hangover. Should have seen the look on his face when he found out I was really a hunter who had a hell hound for a pet," sniggered Natalie.

"So what happened next?"

"He asked why I was all alone in a bar full of things hunters tend to go after, so I told him about my argument with Dean. I end up spending a few nights at his place, then when we realized how much we had in common he started showing up after hunts. Finally he asked me out and I said yes, and we've been together for almost two years now," said Natalie.

"He's never hurt you has he?" asked Sam.

Natalie snorted.

"If he ever tried I would have set Hades on him. He knows that I can kick his ass and that I have no issues with having my familiar biting his ass. Loki might make those floozies but he's never truly strayed towards anyone. Apparently he likes the fact I can not only hold my own against him, but that I have something so _interesting_ waiting to be unleashed," she said.

It was a secret she had kept since she was thirteen, shortly after she hit puberty. (John had immediately dumped her on Ellen Harvelle the second she started her first period, something he had never lived down.)

Natalie, when she first successfully went inside her mind, had found that she held a kitsune, or Japanese demon fox, inside her body. It was an old one too, with nine large tails and ears the size of electrical pylons. It went by the name Kurama, since she had bugged him for months for his real name.

She had no idea why she was possessed by a Japanese demon, nor did she care once she realized it couldn't control her like the ones she hunted. Kurama said that he had been with her since she was still in the womb and would likely follow her into her death. It was through him that she had developed her own style of fighting unique to her...or that she had learned about her birth parents who were long dead.

She didn't know what these...jutsu...were, only that they ran on an energy that came from the earth and could easily be mistaken for magic. At least now she had an excuse for where she learned them.

Dean, Bobby and Loki all came out. Loki looking a little harassed for once.

"You know, you could have warned me your brothers were the Winchesters," whined Loki.

"I did. You should have figured it out when I told you about Dean and Uncle Bobby," she replied flatly.

"I can't say I approve of the guy, since he did try to kill us...but I reserve the right to gank him if he ever breaks your heart," said Dean.

"You'll have to get in line. I've told Loki that if I ever catch him trying to cheat on me I'll have Hades on his ass before he can blink," said Natalie with a drawl.

"He tries to get up to any of his tricks in my house, I will shoot him," said Bobby.

Natalie beamed. That meant they weren't going to try and chase Loki off.

She left her number for them to call her...and gave Sam a whistle so he could bring Hades to him if he ever needed the help. She would have given it to Dean, but he couldn't see her pet.

* * *

Loki and Natalie were enjoying some down time between hunts/pranks. Ever since that day when Loki pranked her brothers, the two had been enjoying a bit of a break. Though Loki still couldn't believe Natalie was their sister. Even knowing she was adopted it was hard to equate the fiery girl with her rather irritating brothers. Though at least Sam wasn't an idiot like Dean.

Natalie was wearing a collection of skimpy clothes and strings that some might consider a bathing suit...though Loki just loved the fact that it showcased her entire figure while leaving the best bits to an outsider's imagination. Seeing his girlfriend walk back with two snow cones, Loki growled and pulled her in for a possessive kiss.

No way in heaven was he giving up someone as interesting as Natalie without a fight. She was more fun than any of his previous girlfriends, and he had several over the centuries!

Natalie giggled as she handed him the strawberry cone.

"Someone's feeling frisky today," she said, snacking on her blue cone.

"Can't help it, you're the hottest girl on the beach and everyone knows it," he replied.

She grinned, and lay on the beach towel next to Loki, getting a nice tan in the process.

"So... why did you give Sammy-boy that whistle?"

It was something Natalie had whittled out of boredom and Loki had enchanted it so that it would call Hades for her.

"Sam was the only one of the three who could see Hades, and I've always had a bad feeling about the fact that the fire started in our nursery," said Natalie, rolling over to look at Loki with her sunglasses down so he could see her eyes.

"Nursery fire?"

"My adopted mom Mary died roughly a month after I showed up on their doorstep, pinned to the ceiling while a blaze consumed the entire upstairs. Dad had me checked out once he learned what really happened, but he never did forget that she died shortly after I was adopted into the family. The guy was a total asshole about it too," said Natalie.

John always suspected Natalie might have had something to do with why a demon had shown up in their house, as she had shared the same bed as Sam since they were about the same age. He had never forgiven the fact that Mary had died less than a month after she had appeared.

So whenever he was drunk and dead to the world of reason, he had taken it out on Natalie. Dean had learned early on the signs of when John was too far gone, and had acted like a big brother should. He would hide Sam and Natalie from their father until John went to sleep, and kept them from being hurt.

Fortunately John had never turned his suspicions on Dean.

There was no love lost between Natalie and her adopted father.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie cursed when she awoke in some dingy old west building in a wet spot instead of the hammock she had crashed in while Loki sat nearby and read one of his favorite manga.

He didn't know why Natalie could read and speak Japanese, but she had gotten him absolutely addicted to manga. She had lost count the number of times she had been woken up to hear him giggle evilly over some new idea he had gotten from some of the more gothic series.

So the fact she was waking up in some dump instead of the bed she shared with Loki...and in her usual clothes no less, spoke volumes that something was up.

She had been in her bikini with only a sarong and a light sleeveless shirt on when she had fallen asleep.

So the fact she was now in her usual outfit and not in her vacation one told her she was in trouble.

Seeing Sam talking to someone she identified as another psychic dosed by Azazel (she was the only Winchester aware of the yellow-eyed demon's real name) she realized what was going on.

"Son of a bitch!" she swore loudly.

"Nat?"

"Sam, were you brought here without your knowledge too? I was on some no name island off of Florida when I woke up here," she complained.

"Wait, you just woke up?"

"I was on an uncharted island with no one else around with my boyfriend. And I most definitely was _not_ wearing this outfit when I fell asleep in my hammock," she said dryly.

"Uh Sam, who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. Andy, this is my little sister Natalie. She's a part-time hunter too...though her boyfriend isn't."

"Her boyfriend lets her hunt?" asked Andy incredulous. With a hot girlfriend like her, he wouldn't want her anywhere _near_ a hunt!

"My boyfriend is the pagan god Loki. I'm a known neutral among the supernatural communities despite being a Winchester by adoption. Though of course it doesn't hurt that my main back up is..."

She paused because she kept hearing this annoying little dog barking nearby. Sam paused when he heard it too, and it took them a few seconds to locate the origin.

Natalie kicked down the door to reveal...a Pomeranian?

"Hades!" she cooed and picked up the tiny dog.

Sam took one look at that dog and couldn't help his reaction. He started laughing, hard.

"What's so funny?" asked Andy.

"I know what that dog really is. Trust me, if you knew what he really looked like you would get a laugh too. Is that his disguise form you mentioned?" he said laughing.

Natalie nodded as she tightly held her dog. No one _ever_ expected that the girlie little poofball was a hell hound bigger than most cars, let alone that he was so loyal to his human owner.

The look on Loki's face when he first saw Hades' disguised form had been priceless. Natalie still had it on her phone. The look on _Crowley's_ face when he saw what happened to the big bad hellhound one night after he ran into her at a club... Loki still got the giggles from it.

When asked why a Pomeranian, Natalie gave Loki a simple answer.

The movie _"Blade: Trinity_". She had taken one look at the dog (which had been turned into a vampire by it's owner) and the idea of people underestimating Hades because of that look had been too amusing to pass up.

Loki, when he had seen that scene had laughed his ass off...then used it against an abusive dog breeder.

"So that's her back-up?"

"Don't diss the poofy dog," said Natalie. Hades barked from in her arms.

"Wait, if you woke up here, then how did he find you?" asked Sam.

Natalie fingered Hades' collar.

"Lo' spelled his collar so that he could open a one-way portal through the Pit. Only he can access it, and it lets him track my scent all the way back to topside and get to me even when we're separated. And you remember what Hades was like when _dad_ (she spat out the word like a curse) tried to get rid of him."

Sam snorted.

John had tried repeatedly to ditch the hellhound when they were younger, citing that anything from Hell couldn't be trusted.

To the sibling's open amusement (even Dean, the perfect little soldier got a laugh out of this) Hades not only followed Natalie after being ditched, but he openly started to leave...presents...in John's gear. Some really foul smelling presents that John could never get the smell out.

More than once he sat down in a wet car seat (after Dean got the Impala and John got a new ride) smelling of dog piss and fur.

Eventually John gave up trying to separate them...though Dean had to step up his game in keeping him away from the younger two when he came back drunk.

Natalie was still holding Hades when the Acheri demon attacked. Instinct and hours of long practice against an experienced opponent (Loki) guided her body into a natural reaction to a controlled demon attack.

Her leg snapped out without dropping her dog and slammed into the Acheri's solar plexus, sending it flying all the way through a building into an iron spike from a broken rod. It screamed as it died and Sam stared at his sister in shock.

"How..."

"I haven't been just sitting on my ass with Loki. I've been learning a few things too. That was just the tip of what I can do," smirked Natalie.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Acheri. Low-class demon who disguises itself as a little girl. Annoying little brats too...can never hold their liquor," said Natalie before Sam could say anything.

"A what?"

"A demon," repeated Natalie slowly, as if soldier-boy was hard of hearing.

"What I want to know is why you were dragged into this. Last time I checked you weren't like me...are you?" asked Sam.

Natalie shook her head.

"Yellow-eyes only goes for the infants that are six months old. I'm four months younger than you, remember? He never bothered with me as far as we're aware. Though he might have gone after something else..." said Natalie.

Some demons picked up on Kurama, the demon in her gullet. If he wasn't terrified of Loki, then she had no reason to be suspicious of him like she was around Pit demons. He kept trying to get her to break the seal, but she never did...mostly because she didn't need his power to be an effective fighter.

She did worry a little at how easily the kitsune and Loki got along sometimes though.

* * *

Natalie was curled up against Sam, Hades between her and her brother. Hades sensed a demon coming near his master, and he bit Natalie who yelped loudly enough to wake Sam up from his sleep.

"What's going on?"

"Hades bit me! He only does that when... Sam were you asleep too?"

"Yeah. Your yelp woke me up."

"Yellow eyes must have tried to enter your dreams. Hang on a sec..." Natalie tapped Sam's head and snapped her fingers. Sam felt something lock into place.

"There. Now he can't get in unless you let him in."

"What was that?"

"Something Loki taught me. Let's me shunt him off into my head where he'll find a less than pleased girl who can kick his ass."

Actually she would let Kurama go at him...he hated intruders in her mind. But she wasn't admitting to having a demon in her stomach when her brother might take it the wrong way, or worse tell Dean and Bobby.

Natalie then noticed someone was missing.

"Where's that girl? Ava?" she asked.

Jake and Sam left to search for Ava. With demons outside they weren't safe. At least not without daylight to see black smoke.

Natalie would stay behind with Andy since he wasn't much of a fighter in case Ava returned.

"There you are! Where the hell did you disappear...to... why are you looking at me like that?" asked Natalie.

Ava's eyes turned dark almost completely and Natalie blinked. Something pushed her past the salt line, breaking it.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"You already killed my pet," sneered Ava.

"That's all I need to hear. Hades, sick 'er," said Natalie without hesitation.

"Your little puff ball?" snorted Ava openly.

Hades jumped out of Natalie's arms and growled deeper than that tiny body could do. Seeing Andy about ready to shit himself while he looked at Hades with wide eyes, the tiny dog turned into his true form. He knocked over the table in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Andy in shock.

"No one ever expects the fluff ball," smirked Natalie.

Hades ripped Ava to shreds but left Andy alone.

"Nat what... Ava?" asked Sam.

"Ava. Tried to use her power on me but it didn't work," said Natalie.

"Set Hades on her didn't you?" deadpanned Sam.

"Now _what_ makes you think that?" grinned Natalie.

"Because Andy looks ready to piss himself at the sight of him," said Sam.

"Who the hell would be afraid of this poofy dog?" asked Jake.

"And that's why he looks like a lapdog," cackled Natalie.

"I think I saw a road past the hill. Maybe if we make a break for it we might be able to get onto open ground and we can take Hades out of here," suggested Sam.

"Doable. But hanging on will be tough. Loki tried to take me horseback riding once and it was easier for me to ride Hades...at least he doesn't freak out when something unusual gets too close."

Actually the horse had sensed the fox and flipped out. It nearly bucked into her ribs, had she not moved in time.

As they headed towards the road, Natalie stayed close to Sam and kept Hades in her arms. Andy kept shooting the dog freaked out looks, but Jake couldn't believe that the tiny thing had done that much damage to Ava.

There was a loud snapping sound, followed by a thud. The siblings turned to find Jake with a sharpened piece of iron...and a dead Andy. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had killed the guy.

"Really? We're this close to open road and getting out of here and you choose _now_ to try and kill us? Are you an idiot?" asked Natalie.

"I ain't dying."

"Yeah, no that time has passed. Since you clearly aren't going to listen to reason, I have no reason to keep you alive. At all. Sam, hold Hades for me."

Sam took the dog without question.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl," said Jake.

"And I'm not afraid to kick your ass," replied Natalie. She took a stance, and Jake charged.

Natalie did a spin kick before she threw an uppercut to his head. Jake crashed into a tree. Sam stared.

"What...the...hell? Where did you learn that?" asked Sam, jaw dropping.

"Loki. He dropped me off in Japan a few times and they have some _great_ martial arts schools. I know few kenjutsu moves too," said Natalie, kicking Jake in the stomach without looking.

"And you learned this stuff why?"

"Dance competitions. You'd be surprised how rarely people see martial arts moves in them, and yet Loki and I are the reigning champs for the past year," said Natalie shrugging.

Unlike Dean, she didn't make hunting her life. It was more of a side hobby at best. So while she was with Loki she tried anything that caught her interest. Martial arts, dancing, cooking, paintball tournaments... (Loki came out of that one looking like a reject from the sixties. Natalie laughed at his pouting face for hours). She actually got to _enjoy_ her life traveling with Loki, instead of constantly searching for the next thing to kill.

Plus there was the fact that he had found her birth parents ghosts stuck inside the same seal that Kurama was behind, and had adjusted it so Natalie could learn from them.

Finally Natalie put Jake out of his misery by knocking him out.

"Let the demon have him. Come on Sammy, let's hit the road."

"You honestly scare me sometimes, you know that sis?"

"That's the job of the little sister...to give her big brothers heart attacks by bringing home questionable boyfriends," said Natalie grinning.

"Isn't that the reason why people say that having a daughter is the worst curse you could inflict on a man?" joked Sam.

"Exactly. Could you imagine _John's_ expression if he knew that I was dating a pagan god who pranked him so bad that he had tears of joy when he 'killed' him?" snorted Natalie.

Sam paused, thought about that one for a moment before he started laughing evilly. There wasn't any love lost between him and their father either. Out of the three of them, only Dean had been safe from John's drunken rampages.

Once they reached the road, Natalie had Hades turn into his true form. She helped Sam get onto her dog and they took off.

Ten minutes later Dean and Bobby showed up trying to find Sam. They were unaware that Natalie had been dragged along as well.

* * *

Sam grabbed the first payphone he could find (they had woken up without their cells) and called Dean.

"_Sammy? Where are you?"_

"We're about an hour away from Bobby's."

"_We?"_

"Nat's here with me. Where are you?"

"_Outside some ancient town. Was Andy with you?"_

"Jake, the guy that we left out cold killed him. Exactly how long ago did you get there?"

"_Fifteen minutes."_

"We missed each other by ten minutes?!"

"_How fast were you going if you made it to a town?"_

"Dude, Hades is faster than the _car._ No wonder Natalie never bothered to get a license," said Sam. Natalie gave him a thumbs up while she fed Hades some rabbits she caught. The hell hound was happily crunching on some rabbit meat.

"_Are you dissing Baby?"_

"I'm saying if I had to choose between Hades and the Impala, I would choose the hell hound."

"_You suck,"_ said Dean.

"We'll meet you at Bobby's. Chances are we'll beat you there."

Which they did, to Natalie's open amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Dean when he finally saw Hades.

"Fear the Pomeranian," said Natalie evilly.

"That little thing?" said Dean.

"Hades, full bark," she said.

Dean jumped when he heard the full force of Hades' real bark.

"Seriously?"

"Ever seen _Blade: Trinity_?" asked Natalie grinning.

"No?"

"Hang on... I'll call Lo' to bring my copy over. Trust me, when you see this you'll bust a gut," said Natalie.

She popped in the movie and skipped straight to the scene were Hannibal was being tortured by the vampires. Dean's jaw dropped when he saw the Pomeranian's jaw split into two and growl.

"Meet Pac-Man, a vampire Pomeranian dog," grinned Natalie.

Loki cracked up.

"Oh man, the look on his face _never_ gets old," said Loki. He was glad Natalie was alright.

"What the hell. Why on God's green earth would your turn something as awesome as Hades into that?"

"For laughs. I mean who would suspect a fluffy little lapdog of turning into something big enough to maul you into little pieces and be able ride on?"

"Got that right. Andy damn near pissed himself after Hades killed Ava," snickered Sam.

* * *

Azazel was pissed. Why had that idiot demon grabbed that girl when she wasn't one of his? Now Sam was safely behind a demon-proof room and Jake was in jail for murder.

That particular demon was ripped to shreds for his idiocy.

* * *

"So Nat, what did you learn from your sugar daddy over here?" asked Dean.

He could live with Loki being his little sister's boyfriend if she learned skills like how to take a demon down without having to use any weapons.

Loki choked on his chocolate from trying not to laugh. Natalie glared at Dean for a moment.

"She only needed a little help ironing out her forms. Most of what she learned came from someone else...someone who knew very well what they were doing," said Loki when he could breath again.

"Really Dean, was sugar daddy the best you could come up with?" asked Natalie.

"Well he eats sugar like no tomorrow and he's definitely older than you so..." grinned Dean. Natalie punched him, and from the way Dean winced he knew it was going to bruise tomorrow.

Loki pouted. His vessel might be barely ten years older than Natalie, but he was literally older than civilization itself. He was too old for anybody, not that it stopped him.

"So exactly what _can_ you do?" asked Bobby.

"Bear in mind that this stuff looks a hell of a lot like magic, but none of it comes from demons," said Natalie.

They were outside while Sam caught up on some reading. Until they figured out yellow-eyes end plan, he wasn't going anywhere. At least not until Natalie could get a second hell hound or something like it to keep demons off his ass. Fortunately she promised to train the dog in becoming much, much smaller so that Sam could keep it on his lap instead of on the back seat.

It was either keep him in Bobby's house or have him travel with Loki while Natalie went with Dean. Either way, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Natalie took a deep breath. This was the first time she had used this trick outside of pranking Loki.

"Shadow Clone!"

All at once, there were ten Natalie and she wasn't even breathing hard. Her limit (she had tested that out once) was easily over a thousand times the number she had out.

"So you can make illusion doubles. Big deal," said Dean. It was how Loki had gotten them before.

Four of the fake Natalie went over to one of Bobby's scrap cars...and to the shock of the hunters picked it up, one at each corner.

"How... What the hell sis?!"

"Natalie is the strongest woman I've ever seen, without any supernatural enhancements," said Loki, popping in a sucker.

"How did you lift that car? And why are they solid?!" asked Dean gaping.

They knew she wasn't possessed, at least not by anything they were aware of. And Loki wasn't helping her because he wasn't noted for crap like this.

Loki grinned.

"Have you ever heard of the Elemental Nations?"

"The what now?" asked Bobby. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Elemental Nations. A massive bit of land that was easily twice the size of Texas that went missing several thousand years ago without warning. Some people found writings of a small island and mistakenly thought that the missing piece of land was called Atlantis," said Loki.

"What's that got to do with Natalie?"

"She's from the Elemental Nations. Knew it as soon as I felt the network of energy that she had in her blood without any proper training. Why do you think she has that weird tattoo on her left arm?"

"Wait, back up and explain please?" said Dean. Sam was on the porch in full view of everyone.

Loki sighed.

"Okay, basically way, way back when there was this piece of land called the Elemental Nations. It was full of people much like hunters and civilians who call themselves shinobi, or ninjas. Now at _some_ point there was this massive all out attack by demons...no one's entirely sure why they attacked or what caused it, but the end result was that the strongest one of all captured a demon and sealed it away before it was split into nine smaller demons. To keep it from happening again, they sealed away the nations and made their own little pocket world that people occasionally wander into."

"Bermuda Triangle right?" asked Sam.

"Bingo! Have a candy bar for the smart one!" said Loki, tossing him a Snickers. Sam actually took it and started snacking.

Dean tended to wipe out any chocolate within hours of returning to Bobby's, and Loki had just annihilated what was left of the sugary stuff.

"So what about Natalie?" asked Dean.

"From what I can gather, someone must have either grabbed her shortly after she was born and tried to reverse summon to another pocket world that's collectively called the Summon Realm which is full of massive creatures that even the demons here are wary of pissing off and dropped her, or they deliberately brought her outside the Nations. How she ended up in Kansas I have no idea," said Loki.

Personally he was leaning towards the theory that something had happened during a reverse summon. According to what she had been told by John, Natalie had been found mere hours after being born with only a thin blanket against the cold and no one had come to claim her.

Loki was betting someone had wanted her for the kitsune in her gut, and had tried to get away with a summoning jutsu only for it to backfire. The fact she had landed in a hunter's home was luck on her part.

It was debatable whether it was bad luck considering _which_ hunter family she landed in though.

"So what exactly can these...ninja...do?" asked Bobby.

"Shinobi use an entirely different energy source compared to witches. They call it chakra."

"I've heard of that... seven paths that had different energies which flow through the body right?" asked Sam. He had looked up a few things about psychics and one of them mentioned it.

"Try eight, though the last one is almost always fatal. But those fake psychics got the basic gist of it from a shinobi who made it to the mainland," said Loki, "Chakra is a combination of physical, spiritual and mental energies. Natalie, for example, has a rather large amount of physical and spiritual energy and a decent dose of mental. It takes a careful balancing act to use it properly."

"It's not powered by demons is it?" asked Bobby.

"That would be youki, and that's primarily from Asian demons, not the western ones you deal with. Chakra is entirely human in nature...kinda like psi only it takes more than just mental training to learn how to use it. Natalie has the largest concentration of it outside the Nations," said Loki.

He wouldn't tell them about the fox. That was up to Natalie.

"So what else can she do with it?" asked Dean.

Natalie smirked. Time to use a chakra-control exercise she knew to freak them out. She put one foot on Bobby's outside wall, and he raised an eyebrow in question...only for both to shoot up in shock as she continued to walk up the walls and onto the roof without even stopping, even hanging upside down at one point!

"What the hell?!"

"I can walk on water too," she added amused.

"That's not all... show them that wind trick of yours," said Loki eagerly.

Natalie grinned in agreement. She rarely got to use her chakra outside of making sure it wasn't backed up from disuse...mainly having her clones do the dishes and the like.

What could she say? She was lazy by nature when it came to chores.

Natalie's wicked grin made Dean uncomfortable. It was pure sin and it was the sort of thing he tended to look for when he was out on the prowl.

Never before had he been so glad she had found a loyal boyfriend who could handle the life they lead, even if Natalie only hunted part time. It meant Loki could handle the guys that would likely start chasing her in droves when she smiled like that.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were all left in shock at some of the things Natalie could do with this chakra. If it hadn't been for the fact that Natalie hated demons with a fierce and fiery passion or that she did it all with a few odd hand signals, they would have believed her to be a witch.

As it was, a scouting demons happened to see her display and immediately reported to yellow eyes that the Winchesters were close with a shinobi...and that she happened to be their sister!

He was really pissed hearing that.

* * *

"Dean, duck!" shouted Natalie, as she aimed a glowing white chain of what he could only hope was chakra at the demon. The damn things had been showing up in droves since Sam had started hanging around Loki until whatever yellow eyes had in mind for him was over with.

Neither Loki or Dean were pleased with the switch in traveling partners. Though Loki kept sending hilarious pictures of Sam after he started hitting on him to Natalie. Loki wasn't exactly discriminate and Natalie had something of a yaoi fetish to his amusement.

So long as he didn't go picking up girls to replace her with, she could live with him hitting on guys.

Dean ducked and then shot the demon in the chest with the salt round.

"That's the fourth one this month. Where the hell are these things coming from?" asked Dean.

It had been two months since that backwater town, and the amount of demon signs had risen to ridiculous levels. Rumor had it that yellow eyes had sent in some moron who had made a demon deal in with the Colt, and that a few hunters in the area had barely been able to close the hell gate the idiot had opened in time.

Ever since, they had been up to their ass in demons. It was infuriating, because yellow eyes clearly wanted Sam for something and they had effectively hidden him.

So now the word was out that yellow eyes wanted one of the Winchesters brought in, preferably Sam if possible.

Too bad Loki knew a back way into the Elemental Nations, and had dragged Sam with him to learn about it.

The main idea was to bring something back for Natalie to play around with.

"This is getting out of hand..." said Natalie.

"I agree," said Dean, panting. Unlike Natalie, Dean lived off of fast food and a lot of fried crap. He also didn't exercise outside of hunts, so he got winded rather easily. And hunting demons wasn't child's play...it was something one had to be very good at or else you were dead.

Fortunately Loki knew how to make demon-killing weapons and Natalie didn't mind sharing them with Dean.

"So what was this I heard about a girl named Ruby?" asked Natalie.

"She showed up shortly after that hell gate opened, saved Sam and killed two of the Sins with a knife. Thing is she was giving me a really bad vibe," said Dean.

"Well, we can either assume she's a demon with an agenda, or I can ask around about her. Demons with skill like that don't show up out of nowhere."

Dean winced.

"In the meantime, I'm thinking Tahiti. These idiots are looking high and low for you and Sam, and I can disguise myself in seconds. They usually avoid those with chakra-training."

She could use jutsu and knew was chakra was, but she wasn't a shinobi. Shinobi were assassins, trained in killing others.

She was a hunter, trained and raised to protect the innocent from creatures who were beyond normal human abilities. The two couldn't be more different.

Besides, she had seen some of those headbands they wore and thought they were beyond tacky looking. No way was she binding herself to a village like those idiots.

* * *

Sam was in one of the larger 'hidden villages' which was called the Village Hidden in the Leaves...and he wasn't too impressed with it.

Sure it was one of the bigger ones, but these people were worse than that vampire hunter he and Dean had a run in with by the name of Gordon. They looked down upon him and Loki because they were civilians, though these...ANBU...seemed to be wary of them because they recognized the signs of someone trained to fight.

But the biggest thing that bothered him was the history books... specifically the ones about the Hokage that Loki had gotten for him. It was all very basic stuff, and had pictures of each of them.

The reason why it bothered him was the picture of the Fourth Hokage, one Minato Namikaze.

Namikaze had finished the war against the Village Hidden in the Earth and was one of the youngest Kage to date. Right up until his sudden death sealing away the Nine-Tailed Fox over twenty years earlier. The village had since recovered, but Sam had noticed an undercurrent of resentment towards the fox...and it's carrier.

And then there was this one journeyman ninja who had really pissed Sam off.

He was apparently the last of a very famous and successful shinobi clan called the Uchiha. This...Sasuke...was an arrogant asshole and Sam really wished he could punch him in the face, just once.

Loki had sounded amused when he voiced that opinion in English so that the shinobi didn't know what he was saying.

What bothered Sam was the fact that if one made the Hokage's hair a little flatter and his face more feminine, he would be a dead ringer for his sister Natalie. She had clearly inherited her father's hair and eyes, but her mother's facial features.

"What's up Samsquatch?"

Sam had begged Loki not to use his siblings pet nickname for him... so Loki had immediately started calling him Samsquatch as a joke considering he was the tallest of any of them. It was either that or let Loki find something infinitely worse that Dean could use against him.

"What's this hidden village's policy on the children of Kage?"

Loki became serious in a second.

"Very serious...they're considered practically royalty next to the noble clans. If they found a missing child of a very popular kage, they would stop at nothing to make sure that the child is brought back into the village...especially if they've had shinobi training. Bloodlines are very highly prized in villages...except Mist but it's getting much better lately. Why?"

"This Fourth Shadow...he's almost a dead-ringer for Natalie."

"Let me see that," said Loki. Sam held the book open to the appropriate page.

He mumbled under his breath about the hair and the face, but he could see what Sam had caught in one look.

Natalie looked like a more feminine version of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. And if Konoha ever learned of her, things could end very badly.

For them.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie was coming back from one of the neutral clubs that she preferred to frequent (the non-humans left her alone after Loki made it very clear that she was his) when someone grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the neck.

Normally she would beat the crap out of whoever was doing it, but she recognized those hands.

"Where have you been?" she purred.

"Dealing with ninjas. We have to talk," said Loki.

Natalie went with him back to their shared house in Greece.

"What's up?" asked Natalie.

"We may have accidentally found your father," said Loki.

"What?"

Loki showed her the picture, and she stared.

"What the hell Lo'?"

"Minato Namikaze. Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and their hero. I stole a sample of his blood and we want to test it against yours to be sure."

Natalie didn't hesitate. She offered him her arm and he took a small sample of blood and put it next to the one he had stolen.

A quick spell later, and Natalie watched it turn a bright red color.

"It's a match," said Loki.

Natalie had to sit down. Finally, finally she knew who her father was. She had seen a man with blond hair in her memories, but she had never known his name.

Shortly before her eighteenth birthday, she had gotten a massive download of memories not her own. Some of them had been about a blond man with blue eyes, others about a red head with green. Natalie's eyes had turned teal colored shortly after that, though Loki often said they looked more like aquamarine.

"Have you found my mother?"

"Only woman we could find that had consistent contact with Namikaze was the last of the Uzumaki main line, Kushina. And get this, those chains you like to string me up by? They're a very common characteristic found in the main line."

Natalie looked shell shocked. She had never had names for her parents, and now she had a good idea.

"Why did I end up with John and Mary?"

"I looked into that too, once I dropped Sam off at Bobby's. According to the records I stole, someone from Earth was trying to take you back to his village as a way to get back at Namikaze for the deaths he caused in a war that had happened shortly before the fox was set loose. However your father's last living student, one Kakashi Hatake ran into him and during the scuffle the two used a summoning jutsu in a way that there was a strange rift. You were lost in the fight."

Loki put his arms around his girlfriend.

She had found her family...and they were already dead. She had been lost to another country entirely because one idiot wanted to get revenge against her father and his student had been unable to stop him properly.

"How bad is it? And don't like to me Loki."

"It could be bad. It could be very, very bad. Remember that kitsune you found inside you? The entire village is still very much angry over it nearly destroying the place and killing their hero. And with how many the fourth killed during the war, I have serious doubts anyone would have given you a straight answer over who your parents were. But the biggest thing we overheard was about a group stalking people like you. Those with a 'tailed beast' inside them. You're safe because no one knows who you are or what you look like. They mostly assume you're dead."

"What?"

"Bijuu, or tailed beasts, can take _years_ to reform. And since the fox could have been injured during the sealing, it would be likely that reforming could take decades."

"What should I do?"

"Avoid Konoha. At least for now. Crossing over from their end takes more time and preparation than any shinobi would have time to commit to, and looking for you is like a needle in a haystack since they have no idea what you look like, what your new name is, or even if you can use chakra. For not you're safer here than over there."

What Loki neglected to mention was that there was a very high chance that once they found out who she was, they might force her to marry someone she didn't even know just to get the bloodline back. She was better off as a Winchester than she was as an Uzumaki or a Namikaze.

* * *

"Let me get this straight... Nat's considered _royalty_ in this place?" said Dean incredulous.

"Practically a princess. Loki confirmed that she's this Fire Shadow's daughter, and he said that her weird chains are a characteristic of the Uzumaki main line. If she ever went to this Hidden Leaf village she could almost name her price... but he also said that if they found out who she was or who she was related to, they wouldn't hesitate to try and tie her down to their village because of her bloodline," said Sam.

"And to think I used to beat the boys off of her because of her looks..." muttered Dean.

"It gets even better. Because she's the daughter of the last head of the Uzumaki clan and the fourth fire shadow, they might try to force her into an arranged marriage," said Sam in disgust.

The minute he found the extent these people went to increase the number of 'bloodline users' in the village he had been absolutely appalled. Sure they had a few extra talents, but to force women into baby-making machines to have a few more people with odd gifts? It was sickening.

"We're never letting Natalie go there without us," said Dean flatly.

"I think if we ever had to go to that place again with her, Loki might try to marry her himself to keep them from trying anything," said Sam.

Loki loved Natalie, and she clearly loved him just as much. If they ever had to go to the ninja for anything, Sam had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Loki would propose just to keep her safe from them.

"For some reason that doesn't worry me nearly as much as Natalie being forced into a stay-at-home mom position just to push out brats for someone she hated," said Dean.

"You know, I have to wonder if there was an angel looking out for her," said Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"The report Loki stole said that a rift opened when the kidnapper and her father's student used a similar technique called summoning and they both misfired. Yet she ended up on our front porch without a scratch on her. What if an angel had been looking out for her and brought her to the first house he could?"

"Angels aren't real Sammy."

"Well do _you_ have an explanation for why she ended up at our house?"

Dean had no answer to that. They never did find out why Natalie had appeared on their doorstep, or why Sam had been chosen for yellow-eyes sick games.

* * *

Natalie was about to go get some breakfast when she ran to the toilet. Once she emptied to contents of her stomach, she wondered what was going on.

"Babe, you alright?"

"I just felt nauseous without any reason. What the hell do you think?"

Loki's face blanked for a second, before he put his hand on her stomach.

"You really think putting any pressure on my stomach after I just threw up is a good idea?" she said dryly.

"Babe, when was the last time you had that time of the month?" asked Loki with an odd look on his face.

"About a month ago...I'm due for a lighter one in a few days, why?" she asked, hoping he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was.

She went into her mind and asked Kurama.

_'Kurama...is Loki suggesting what I think he is?'_

_**'Suggest my ass. You're two weeks along!'**_said the Fox amused.

"Babe, I think you're pregnant."

"Kurama said two weeks," she told him.

"What do you want to do?" asked Loki. If she wanted to keep the kid, he would be there every step of the way.

"For starters you're going to have to hide all the alcohol. Good thing neither of us smoke," said Natalie.

"You want to keep it?"

"Two words Loki. Shadow. Clones."

Loki blinked before he started laughing.

Natalie hated cleaning, or doing the laundry. She usually spammed about twenty clones and made them do it. So the idea that she would make her clones watch over the kid when it was born and possibly do the clean up wasn't that far-fetched.

His girlfriend would likely be the most well rested new mother he had ever met. Her clones could literally last for weeks at a time.

Then a sudden thought occurred to him.

"How do you think your brothers will react when they see the baby bump?"

Natalie's laugh did not inspire confidence in her boyfriend.

"I should start running now, shouldn't I?" he asked.

She nodded, still laughing.

"Any requests on where we celebrate this news?"

Loki loved children. His brothers, not to so much, especially cross breeds.

"Well I have been meaning to visit that aquarium with the cute cafe next to the shark tank..."

Loki grinned. He'd been meaning to do this for months anyway.

* * *

Natalie was about to eat her fish when all of a sudden Loki went down on one knee. She saw the ring that he had bought three months ago, but never gave any thought to before now.

"Lo, what..."

"Natalie Winchester, will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped. Her first instinct was that this was about the news they just found out...then her common sense kicked in. Loki had gotten the ring months ago, before she had gotten pregnant.

"Oh Loki... of course I will!"

Loki grinned. And then heard half the restaurant cheering.

Natalie was in such a good mood she couldn't help but tease her new fiancee.

"You do realize that is likely the only thing that would save you once Dean find out about..."

"I've been meaning to do that for months anyway, so I figured, why not? People normally wouldn't realize about the kid until _after_ the first missed cycle anyway," said Loki grinning.

"And we'll have our own personal nanny without depriving the child of his parents," said Natalie grinning.

"Bring on the clones!" laughed Loki.

If he knew Natalie, and he did very well, she would leave a clone with the child to deal with the nightly food demands as well as the diaper duty. Since she knew how to alter them so that the clones couldn't smell, the thing was unlikely to complain.

Besides, Natalie loved kids almost as much as Loki did.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Sam was giving his sister an odd look. She had been acting a little different lately, and he originally worried about her being possessed. Then he remembered Loki disliked demons, and he certainly would have done something about it if she had been.

"What's up Sam?"

"Anything happen recently? I mean outside of Loki _finally_ proposing of course."

Dean and Bobby had been surprised, but after seeing how Loki genuinely care for their sister/daughter, had accepted it. Plus he was likely the only man who could handle having a hunter for a wife, let alone dealing with the demons trying to kill the Winchesters off.

"You really want to know?" she said grinning.

"Absolutely."

"Swear you won't tell Dean until he starts to figure it out himself. And before you ask, Loki had planned to pop the question months ago but never had the right time or reason," said Natalie.

Sam blinked, before he put two and two together to make four.

"You're... you mean you're..."

Natalie nodded.

"Wow. Dean is going to either kill Loki or shoot him for this..." said Sam.

"Which is why you're going to keep your mouth shut until Dean figures it out himself."

"What about Bobby?"

"He was told first. We want to see how long it takes Dean to notice something's up," said Natalie winking.

Bobby thought it a harmless prank, mostly because it was a good test to see how well Dean knew his own sister.

"So how far along?"

"Two months, three weeks," said Natalie grinning.

"Congrats. Any idea what names you'll give them?"

"So far Loki's only sensed one. And it's still unformed. But I'm leaning towards Hunter or Tori if it's a boy, though I might name it Tori anyway if it's a girl, and the other possibility is Gabrielle."

Loki had not been that amused when he heard the girl's name she had picked out. Yes, he had told her his true name years ago, but she didn't need to rub his nose in it. In fact the entire reason Natalie had picked Tori as a name possibility was because he had also told her his true nature as an arch angel.

Tori was Japanese for bird.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE SOLD HIS SOUL TO CROWLEY? WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT HE WOULD GO TO THE PIT?!" shrieked Natalie over the phone.

Loki wasn't sure if it was hormones or that Natalie was extra pissed at her brother. Either way she was in a really foul mood.

Her baby bump was becoming very noticeable now, and she had started to complain of puffy feet.

Loki had gone through this song and dance before, so he knew how to diffuse the situation.

He took the coward's way out and found things Natalie could kill without endangering the infant growing inside her to take her hormone swings out on. If the number of demons started to take a real nosedive after she hit the five-month mark, none of her fellow hunters were going to complain.

It looked like he would have to find more demons for her to take her anger out on.

If Natalie was pissed before, she was at her boiling point when Sam explained what happened.

Azazel killed Sam, and forced Dean to sell his soul to bring him back. Loki had a sudden idea of who she could take out her rage on.

"Ask Sam if he and Dean want to help take out their anger about this mess on Azazel," he said.

Natalie blinked, but asked.

"_Who's Azazel?"_

"You mean we've been hunting this thing for god knows how long and you've _never_ heard his real name before?!"

"_No."_

"Sam, yellow eyes real name is Azazel. He's an arch duke class demon."

He was just under Alistair and above Crowley.

"_Dean wants to know how you're going to find him in such a short time when we've been having trouble even learning his name,"_ said Sam.

"Loki's been taking the coward's way out and finding demons for me to take my hormonal rage out on instead of him. We've wiped out hundreds already with a sniper rifle and engraved bullets."

"_Seriously?"_

"Killing demons without killing the host is easy. It's finding a decent spot to hit them and escape without being seen that's a bitch," said Natalie.

Loki was often very quick to collect Natalie after he got the demon into position.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was beyond surprised that Loki found yellow eyes in less than a week, or that Natalie had him pinned with glowing chakra chains.

It took him less than a second to bring out the Colt and shoot the bastard in the face.

"How?"

"Loki is very good at finding demons for me to kill. Especially now, when I need a target to take my frustrations on," said Natalie.

"Why would you need... have you gotten fat?" said Dean, noticing that his sister was a bit...plumper...than normal.

Sam and Loki winced, and got out of the line of fire.

Natalie's eyes turned red as blood and her usually thin whisker marks thickened.

"What did you just call me?!" she shrieked.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked in alarm.

"Um...did I forget to mention Natalie has one of those tailed beasts from the Elemental Countries in her? From before she was even born?" said Loki sheepishly.

"Really? Which one?"

"The strongest... the Kyuubi no Yoko, or Nine-Tailed Fox. Her mother was his previous container, and Natalie was picked to be his new one when some bastard let the fox out after she was born. It's more of a nature spirit than a demon, though most Westerners mistake youkai for demons."

"So, she's not possessed?" said Dean, trying to get out of the chains.

"In a manner of speaking she is, but unlike demons this spirit is completely contained and she can use it's powers for her own. It's more like a giant chakra battery that has a really bad attitude and hates being stuck in humans than anything from the pit, and your standard practices won't work in getting rid of it. Besides, if she dies, he dies, so he has all the reasons in the world not to let her die," said Loki.

"So why is she puffier than... Wait a damn minute..." said Dean, taking another look at his sister.

"Who won the bet, do you think?" asked Sam conspiratorially to Loki.

"Who had it between five and six?" asked Loki, pulling out a book.

Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Sam and Loki had all started making bets on how long it would take Dean to figure out Natalie was pregnant. They considered it a good laugh at his expense, because of his overprotective tendencies. They also had a bet on how he would react to learning it was Loki's kid.

Most were betting on him shooting the pagan.

Loki looked it up before he said "Looks like you won."

Sam grinned.

"You mean she's..."

"Pregnant with Loki's baby?" said Natalie, still pissed Dean had called her fat.

Dean looked like someone had slapped him with a smelly fish.

"Took you long enough to notice. Sam figured it out at three," said Natalie.

"What about everyone else?"

"Bobby knew about the same time, though Ellen and Jo knew right away. We've been making bets on how it would take for you to notice," said Natalie smugly.

"What?" said Dean, mock outraged.

"You were the last to know," clarified Natalie.

Dean pouted. Then asked "Boy or girl?"

"Kurama isn't saying, though I suspect a boy," said Natalie.

"Kurama?"

"I've been talking to this youkai since I was thirteen. I figured since we were stuck together we might as well learn each other's name."

"So...how far along are you?"

"Almost six months. Loki's been taking me demon hunting to get out of being hit with my hormone swings. One shot and I've taken out over a hundred of the bastards."

"One shot? And why demons?"

"Sniper rifle, and because demons are absolutely terrified of my new husband."

Natalie and Loki had gotten married to one of the few priests who knew about hunters and actually _worked_ with him. Of course part of his payment was actually hearing about heaven first hand from a real live angel.

Seeing Gabriel's partially manifested wings was enough to reaffirm the man's belief in god when he was beginning to have doubts after so many hunts.

* * *

Natalie asked Kurama what the gender was, and he told her.

"Well?"

"Should we tell everyone or spring it on them?"

"After the amount of shots Dean put in my ass, we'll tell them all at once."

Loki took them to Bobby's and within two days everyone was there to hear the news.

"It's a boy."

Everyone started talking at once. Natalie was quick to name Ellen and Bobby the godparents, while Dean, Sam and Jo were the fun uncles/aunt.

"So what are you going to name him?" asked Jo once everyone calmed down.

"I'm leaning on either Tori or Hunter. Not sure yet."

"Why Tori?"

"It's Japanese for bird."

"Again why?"

"Long story, and only Loki can say if he comfortable with me sharing," said Natalie.

"Maybe once Dean's out of hell," said Loki offhand.

"What?" said Sam.

Loki blinked, startled he had said that out loud.

"What do you mean 'out of hell'?" said Natalie.

"Shit...didn't mean to say that out loud."

Everyone looked at Loki curiously, so he explained.

"Okay, we all know what happened with yellow-eyes and Sam right? How Dean made a deal?" said Loki.

The hunters nodded, some scowling.

"Well Dean-o here fits the requirements for something very big and could be very, very bad. The apocalypse."

"What?" said Dean in shock.

"Okay, basically Lucifer is caged in the pit. Contrary to popular belief he can't up and walk out of there like that," said Loki, snapping his fingers, "When Micheal threw him down into the pit, Lucifer was placed in a cage. Now this cage has over 666 locks, which is probably why people seem to associate the number with Lucy."

"So what has that got to do with Dean?" asked Bobby.

"The first seal that has to be broken is that a righteous man sheds blood in hell."

"Righteous? Dean?" said Ellen incredulous.

"But Dean's a man-whore," said Sam.

"I said he had to be righteous, I never said anything about being a saint," said Loki shrugging.

"And Dean fits that description?" said Natalie incredulous.

"He willing does jobs that most sane people would abandon by the time they were able and even takes care of his family without hesitation. To top it all off, he sold his soul for love instead of greed or malice. He might not be perfect, but he fits the basic requirements."

"So why would he be taken out of hell? Not that I'm complaining mind you," said Bobby.

"The last required major seal is that the first demon is killed by the hand of the righteous. They would need Dean out to kill her."

"Her?"

"The first demon is a twisted bitch who likes to possess children the most. I'm not exactly a fan of someone who targets kids," said Loki flatly.

"So basically Dean's not going to stay in hell," said Sam. He already felt much better.

"Once he breaks and tortures sixty-six souls, heaven's going to send someone down and snatch him out. Only angels can bring souls out of the pit without consequence...though most of them are total dicks," said Loki.

"So what are you really? I seriously doubt pagan gods know that much about the pit, let alone these seals?"

"Like I said, I'll talk once you're out. The last thing I need is for some arch demon anywhere near Natalie or the baby."

"That bad?"

"Let's just say you're going to have trouble believing it. I know Natalie laughed her ass off for an hour before she came up with _endless_ ways to mock me about it for three months straight when she found out," said Loki.

"Let's just say there's a reason I picked Tori as a possible name," said Natalie grinning.

* * *

Loki was not taking chances with Natalie's labor. Everyone was hunkered down in a small off-the-books bunker that Bobby owned for emergencies in case his panic room was compromised while she had her son.

With that many hunters and access to enough ammo to start a small scale war (not to mention all the protections Loki had laced the place with that would stay when this was over) there was no way what happened during Natalie's birth was going to happen twice.

Dean, Sam and Bobby all winced from the volume level Natalie was using while she pushed out this kid. Ellen and Jo were next to her, one because Natalie would need a sympathetic shoulder to scream on, the other out of morbid curiosity.

Loki, the coward, had ear plugs in. He was coaxing Natalie mostly because he did have experience as a midwife.

He liked kids.

It took Natalie nearly three hours and enough cursing to make even a seasoned man-whore like Dean blush from shock that his baby sister even _knew_ some of those words (let alone the inventive way she used them), but finally the bunker was filled with the sound of a squalling newborn.

Loki hid his frown when he felt something on the infant's back, but once he washed him off and had him in a warm blanket, he was quick to get out of Natalie's line of fire.

He had dulled most of the pain, but giving birth was one of the worst and best things a woman went through in her lifetime.

"So what's his name?" asked Ellen.

"I think Tori works best," said Loki cryptically. Who would have expected the kid to have _that?_

Natalie felt the bumps on her son's back, and wouldn't find out about what the newly named Tori had until after everyone went to celebrate.

"Loki, what are those?" hissed Natalie while Dean and Sam cooed over the infant.

"Honest babe, I wasn't expecting him to have them," said Loki.

"Why does our son look like some sort of tengu?!"

Tori had wings. Golden ones that Loki was very quick to hide with a spell most angels learned before they were even _allowed_ to leave heaven.

The second any of his brothers saw that, they were going to flip and try to kill him without a second's hesitation.

The only explanation for why Tori had been born with real wings like him was that his Grace had an odd reaction to Natalie's natural youki and chakra. Plus there was the fact Natalie was a natural shape-shifter from being exposed to Kurama's youki since before she had even been born, and carrying him for her entire life.

Perhaps Tori's body picked up on that power and Gabriel's Grace decided to manifest itself physically.

It was the only explanation he could come up with.

Fortunately the hunters were too busy fussing over the newborn to notice any unexpected additions to the kid's back.

* * *

Loki was quick to pick Sam up after Dean was dragging rather painfully to hell courtesy of Lilith. If anyone else had grabbed him, he would have left within the first week.

But Natalie wanted him to spend time with his new nephew, and there was no way he was saying no to that.

Though he did notice something odd about Tori two months in.

"Nat? Why does Tori seem to hover? Is that some sort of chakra thing?"

Natalie paused in making dinner and actually looked at what he was talking about.

"Dammit. Loki, get your ass in here! He's doing it again!"

Loki popped his head in from the bedroom with a yawn, saw the infant practically hovering and swore under his breath.

"Tori, you know you're not nearly ready to learn how to fly just yet. So stop scaring uncle Sammy," said Loki.

Tori looked at his father and stopped the weird hovering. Sam looked at his sister in question.

"Lo?" she asked questioningly.

"Hang on. Now don't freak out okay Sammy?" said Loki.

They might as well show him now, if only to keep him from freaking out later.

He removed the spell briefly, allowing Sam to get a good look at the golden wings before he covered them back up.

"What... how... Tori's an angel?"

"Not exactly. It seems Loki's natural power and my unique energy reacted and gave Tori physical wings."

Tori was a nephilim. A half-angel. Not that they could tell Sam that at the moment.

Sam felt the wings, which were only hidden from sight, not touch at the moment.

Tori was too young for them to hide it in a pocket dimension.

"Holy cow."

"Where's the cow?" said Loki jokingly.

"So what is he?"

"At the moment most people would mistake him for a tengu. There's a reason why his name is based on the Japanese word for bird," said Natalie, glad Sam wasn't making a big deal about it.

"Isn't tengu the word for a bird demon in Japan?"

Sam had taken an interest in Japanese culture and youkai since learning about what his sister held in her.

"Like I said, Tori fit him the best. You're the first one to know about his wings though."

"So that hovering?"

"Best way to strengthen his wings. Once he gets old enough Loki will teach him how to fly...though that will be some months yet."

"Why months?"

"Tori is very intelligent. He gets it from his father," said Natalie.

"Don't count your intelligence out too babe. You're the only person who's picked up on how to use trickster magic so fast," said Loki.

Natalie took great pleasure in using trickster magic on idiots.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was watching _Dogma_ again for the second time (Natalie had heard about it from Dean once, but Loki hadn't really seen most of it) when he heard the Host cry out in one voice...

_**Dean Winchester has been saved.**_

He turned off the DVD, and went to get Natalie and Sam. Dean would likely need a lift to their house to get cleaned up and recover.

After that they were calling everyone in for a little story telling.

* * *

Loki popped into where Sam and Bobby had buried Dean, saw the damage and winced. This was going to put him and Natalie on a lot of prospective radars, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Especially with their son.

"Loki?" said Dean cautiously. The 'god' winced at the condition his soul was in.

"Need a lift?"

"Where to?" said Dean.

"Home. My home."

"With Nat and Tori? Sure."

"Sam too. Ruby's been sniffing around trying to find him for months since you went missing."

"You did grab him early right?"

"The second you were confirmed in the pit, I grabbed him and he became our semi-permanent babysitter. Tori loves his uncle Sammy."

Dean grinned. He was going to have fun with teasing Sam about that.

* * *

Natalie was woken out of a sound sleep by the sound of someone talking far too loudly in Enochian.

Cursing, she went to check on the others. Sam and Dean were in pain, Tori was crying and her clone had dispelled. Loki unsurprisingly, was missing, since he was getting Bobby and the others.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP! SOME OF US WERE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU DAMN ANGEL!" **she shouted in Enochian, putting some of her youki into the yell so that the angel heard her loud and clear.

Suddenly the racket stopped, but Natalie was on damage control mode.

It took her five minutes to calm her son down, and another two to heal the damage done by the angel's voice.

"Dammit all to the pit and back. When I get my hands on whoever woke us up he's going to wish I knew less methods of wringing an angel's neck," snarled Natalie.

Loki appeared when it was all over, looking rather harried.

"Remind me not to wake Bobby up again. He nearly shot my head off! What's up?"

"One of your _brothers_," Natalie hissed at him in a low tone, "Was trying to contact Dean. Coincidentally when the _hell_ were you going to tell me I could hear their true voice without going insane?"

"What?"

"Someone was shouting in Enochian ten minutes ago and I could hear their voice loud and clear," she repeated.

"Huh...wonder if it's a side effect of carrying Tori, or something else."

"In any case, you get to put a new ward up to block the Host so we don't have to deal with whichever idiot woke us up," said Natalie.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't expecting them to try their real voice to get their attention," said Loki embarrassed.

* * *

"So what was so damn important you woke me up at three in the damn morning to get me?" said Bobby irritably.

"Yo."

Bobby's head whipped over to where Dean was sitting eating something Natalie called ramen. Whatever it was, it was better than that prepackaged crap in the stores.

"What in..."

"Dean was pulled out last night. _Unfortunately_," said Loki stressing his irritation, "Whoever did the grabbing thought he might be able to hear an angel's true voice. If Natalie finds the angel who woke them all up he's going to be in for it."

"So what exactly did you drag us in here for?" asked Ellen, accepting a bowl of the soul and noodle concoction.

She was proud to say she taught Natalie how to cook.

"It's about time that I told you all what I really am. Loki wasn't my original name."

"So who are you, really?" asked Bobby, accepting some coffee from Sam.

"Let's just say _Dogma_ wasn't entirely full of crap. Though I will admit I haven't gone and screwed around with a clergy's faith before," admitted Loki. He had to say, that part of the movie was hilarious.

The mass killing of the corporate execs, not so much. Though they did get part of it right...he would have dealt some damage to creeps like them if given a choice.

"Wait..._ you're_ an angel?!" said Dean in disbelief.

He had seen the movie, and found it hilarious. Then again he was a fan of Jay and Silent Bob. Bob was funny, in his opinion.

"Not just any angel," said Natalie smirking.

"Don't spoil my fun babe!" said Loki pouting.

"I'm not. I'm just saying there's a reason I was going to name my girl child, if Tori had been a girl, Gabrielle."

Surprisingly no one figured out the connection.

"So which angel are you?"

"I'm higher than the Metatron," said Loki cryptically. He was going to drag this out as long as possible, just for the fun of their shocked faces when they realized who Natalie had married and had a kid with.

"Wait a minute. The Metatron was a seraph, one of the higher choirs of angels. The only thing above them that I'm aware of is..." said Sam, then he turned to look at Loki in real shock and disbelief.

"Is?" said Dean, wondering why Sam had stopped. Everyone except Natalie leaned forward eagerly.

"An arch angel. You married a freaking arch angel?!" said Sam, looking at his sister in disbelief.

"Not just any arch angel either," said Natalie, confirming it.

"Gabriel?" said Sam, figuring out the connection first from Natalie's choice of name for a daughter.

"Bing, bing, bing! We have a winner! Have some chocolate as a reward," said the newly revealed Gabriel with amused glee.

"You married Gabriel, the angel of Judgment," said Dean. It was clear he was having trouble processing this.

"God's messenger," said Bobby suddenly. Though he did have an odd look in his eye as he said "Don't they usually portray you as a _girl_?"

Gabriel suddenly choked on his candy.

"I have no idea where the hell that bit started, and frankly I find it irritating that people keep thinking I'm a chick when Gabriel is a _boy's_ name."

"Wait. Now last time I checked angel's who have relations with humans produce nephilim..." said Sam, remembering the wings on Tori's back.

"For the record, outside of this room we are going to call him a tengu. The second heaven learns there's a living half-breed down here they can and will send their heavy hitters to kill Tori," said Natalie.

"Is it really so bad? An angel having a half-blooded kid?" asked Jo.

"There's a reason why I can honestly say that heaven is full of dicks. They hate half-breeds, and they won't hesitate to kill one. In fact one of the standing orders for any angel down on earth is to kill them on sight. And I've been hiding from my brothers for a reason...if they knew I had married a human they will kill Natalie."

Hell, they might kill her anyway because of the kitsune in her stomach.

"So...are you going to show them or what?" asked Sam, referring to Tori's wings.

Loki waved his hand over his son, and everyone stared at the golden wings on his back.

"Natalie's blood and my natural powers had a rather interesting result. Fortunately there are youkai in Japan that look human but have wings, so if anyone asks, Natalie has tengu blood and it passed to Tori," said Gabriel, conjuring an image of a tengu for them.

"Plus there's the fact that Gabriel will be adding a level of protection so you'll automatically call Tori a tengu half-breed and not an angelic one."

Gabriel had been hiding for years. And he had to develop protections to keep heaven from finding him by proxy. So he simply hit everyone except Natalie with a spell that would have them automatically make them think different terms or names for certain subjects. Gabriel would automatically become Loki, Tori would go from nephilim to tengu and so on.

* * *

Dean, Bobby and Natalie were summoning the angel who had brought Dean back, and Loki was watching Tori and Sam.

He had been promised pictures of Natalie's revenge against Castiel for waking them up so rudely.

He remembered Castiel. He was a good soldier but very naïve about the ways of humans. He served under Micheal according to Gabriel.

It took Castiel three hours to find a vessel, and immediately he knocked out Bobby who had a gun trained on him.

He would have done the same to Natalie, but she used her chakra chains on him first. He looked very surprised that an Uzumaki was outside the Elemental Nations...and with the Winchesters.

"So...you're the bastard who woke us up two night ago trying to contact Dean..." growled Natalie.

"I apologize. I was unaware of the fact my voice was at an inappropriate level for that time of night," said Castiel, giving up on escaping.

"You woke everyone up, including my son. And Tori is hard enough to put to sleep on a good night," said Natalie. That had been the worst part.

Castiel had the decency to look apologetic. Most angels liked children...they were generally innocent.

"I apologize."

"Now, why did you think _Dean_ of all people could pick up on angel radio, let alone speak Enochian?"

Castiel blinked.

"You could hear me?"

"Loud and clear," confirmed Natalie.

Castiel paused in trying to convey his message to Dean from heaven and actually _looked_ at Natalie.

"Ah. I was unaware that the child prophesied to save the Elemental Nations knew the Winchesters."

"Say what now?"

"There is a prophecy by the Toad Sages that a child will be born of the Uzumaki main line that will save the Elemental Nations from a great evil and bring relative peace among them," clarified Castiel, who then added "Though heaven was unaware that the prophecy child was outside the Elemental Nations consorting with hunters."

"First off, I'm not consorting with anyone. Dean's my older brother. Secondly I haven't even _been_ to that area since I was found on the doorstep of the Winchesters the same night I was born," said Natalie flatly.

Castiel looked genuinely surprised by this pronouncement, so she took that as a victory.

"So what sort of angel are you anyway?"

"I am a minor soldier in Micheal's garrison," said Castiel. He gave Dean the message and left. Natalie had given his true form a black eye for waking them up, but that was it.

* * *

Natalie was awoken by Gabriel who had Tori in his arms in the baby sling he had rigged up.

"Get up, we need to move, now."

"What's up Lo'?"

"Lilith just set the Witnesses loose, and she's targeting the hunters with those they couldn't save in time."

"We're neutral, remember?"

"We're _Winchesters_ remember? She's targeting anyone with that last name specifically!"

Gabriel had taken Natalie's last name as his own, because he didn't actually _have _one.

"So where are we heading?"

"Bobby's. Someone's going to have to make sure those muttonheads live long enough to see this through," said Gabriel.

Natalie threw her basic pack together and they appeared in Bobby's panic room. She left a salt line but kept the door open as she fell right back to sleep on the cot in the room. Tori curled up against his mother and the two immediately started to snore.

* * *

Bobby heard noise in his basement, and found a familiar pair of faces.

Tori's bright red hair (he inherited the Uzumaki red hair) and golden wings were curled up against his mother's blond head under a nicer cover than he had down there. The salt line alone spoke volumes, though he wondered why she hadn't just shut the door instead.

Bobby shook her awake.

"When did you get here?"

"Lo dropped me off last night. Said that one of the seals broke and it was too dangerous for anyone named Winchester to be outside protections from some seriously pissed off ghosts."

Tori's silvery-blue eyes opened up to look at his godfather, before curling up closer to his mother.

* * *

_**Tori Uzumaki-Winchester**_

_**Age: **_9 months

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Parents:**_ Loki/Gabriel, Natalie Winchester/Naruko Uzumaki

_**Unique characteristics:**_ Functional golden wings on back, unusually high intelligence, high chakra reserves, natural Grace

_**Appearance: **_Uzumaki red hair, silver-blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, whisker marks on each cheek

_**Bio:**_ even at nine months, Tori shows he is his parent's son by all the mischief he gets up to with Sam while Dean is in hell. He has a large amount of intelligence and can hear the Host before he has even learned to talk. Loki was most put out that his son's first words wasn't dada like he hoped, but 'poof' after the way his mother's clones tended to short out and disappear. It took Natalie hours to get him to quit complaining about that.

Tori is well aware that his mother can duplicate herself, but the fact she usually has either Sam or a clone with him at night doesn't bother him.

Despite having wings, Tori has yet to manage to do more than hover, as the wings themselves are like a baby bird's.

According to Gabriel, this is normal. However he has also stated that should Tori be in any life threatening danger, Tori's Grace will accelerate his natural aging to the point where he can go from not even being a year old to a five-year old in a matter of seconds, though doing so will make him very sick for at least a week.


End file.
